Don't Leave Me Behind
by Onee-Nee-Chan
Summary: HidanxOC rated for possible fluff in later chapters and language
1. Chapter 1

"Please, don't go!"  
Miyuki sank to her knees, her eyes welling up with tears. She clutched the one thing she had left of him, his headband. In front of her stood Hidan, one hand holding a bloody kunai. When Miyuki looked up at him, his eyes were unfeeling, not the soft loving ones she knew as a child. He frowned at her, throwing the kunai down in front of her.  
"Shut up, woman! I don't want to hear your stupid whineing!"  
He turned and started out of the village, stopping only when a loud sob sounded from the girl he was leaveing. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading. Hidan stood there for a moment, memorizing the scene. Miyuki's tear-filled green eyes, her soft pink lips that he'd kissed so many times. The way her chesnut brown hair framed her face, her hourglass frame, the blood streaked on her face and clothes. And the people. His parents. Her parents. Their families. Dead and soaked in blood. He locked eyes with her.  
"At least promise me-"  
"I do. I promise I'll find you again."

Miyuki stared blankly at the door in front of her. She'd been labeled as insane after Hidan left. She hadn't left her house for a year now. Her friend, Naruto, had to stop by to make sure she ate. After her closest friend left, she'd been moved to Kohona, where she lived in an apartment with the blonde jinchuuriki.  
"Mii-Chan! I'm home!"  
Miyuki smiled and got off her bed, opening her door and walking out. There were only a select few who could get her to smile any more.  
"It's been quiet without you here, Naruto-Kun."  
Her voice was only a bit above a whisper, and she was pale from lack of sunlight. Naruto set down his bag from his latest mission and frowned.  
"Mii,"  
He started, using his nickname for her.  
"Why don't you come out and train with my team for a bit?"  
Miyuki had been a chuunin when she stopped doing anything. Now, she stared into Naruto's deep blue eyes, her green ones sparkling. She nodded her head once.  
"Of course I'll come train with you. Maybe he'll come for me if he somehow sees me."  
Naruto grinned and pulled on Miyuki's hand, bringing her to her room. She smiled and got ready as Naruto rummaged around the house.

"Hello Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura."  
Miyuki smiled kindly at each person in turn, holding Naruto's hand. Sasuke smiled, yes, smiled, and hugged the girl.  
"I'm glad you came out of that house, Onee-Chan."  
Miyuki hugged Sasuke back as Sakura bugged out. Most of the village hadn't expected the girl to _ever_ come out of the house. She frowned and looked at Sasuke, one hand resting on a bandage on his cheek.  
"What happened, Sasuke?"  
Sasuke blinked once, before he told her of his mission to the Mist village. Her frown gradually grew until she glared at Kakashi.  
"You."  
All of team seven stared at her. Not one of them had heard her voice above a whisper, and none had ever seen her mad. Now, her eyes were black and her hands were clenched in fists.  
"You couldn't take care of them better? Sasuke almost died!"  
Kakashi's eye flicked from her to the Hokage behind her. Only the Hokage and Kakashi knew of Miyuki's Kekkei Genkai. A cold wind blew from Miyuki to Kakashi, causing her hair to whip around her face. It stopped when a hand rested on her shoulder.  
"Miyuki, come with me."  
Miyuki looked up at the Hokage, her eyes as innocent as they had been.

At the gates to Kohona, Miyuki looked at the Hokage. He sighed and looked at her. He rested a hand on her shoulder.  
"Miyuki, there's someone waiting for you."  
Miyuki blinked and looked up at the man who'd helped her. He smiled down at her and pointed to the forest near the gates. Miyuki frowned.  
"They're hidden somewhere in there."  
Miyuki blinked and nodded. She frowned, then looked up at the Hokage with teary eyes.  
"Thank you. I don't know if I'm going to come back, but I promise to try to make it back someday."  
The Hokage nodded as Miyuki ran off to the forest, getting lost amoung the trees.  
Sorry it's so short!


	2. The Meeting

Miyuki frowned and stumbled over a tree root. Where was the person she was looking for? She stopped and frowned, looking around.  
"Hello?"  
She waited for an answer. When she didn't get one, she walked foreward again. She tripped over another root and fell, letting out a yelp. Her eyes watered up and she pulled her knees up to her chest. It was getting dark out. She didn't like the dark. She whimpered and hid her face in her hands. She didn't notice the person in the tree above her, nor hear them land next to her. She did feel the hand caressing her, though. Her head shot up, and her green eyes locked onto purple ones.  
"H-Hidan?"  
The silver-haired man didn't smile at her, but she smiled at him. He hugged Miyuki to him, burying his face in her hair and inhaling her smell.  
"Has it really been that long since I've last seen you?"  
He asked as she pulled away from him. Miyuki only smiled at him, her eyes welling up with tears. Hidan stood up, helping her with him. They'd been lovers when they were younger, and Jashin had already approved of her. Miyuki stepped back, looking at him.  
"You look the same. Except for that cloak and the whole no-shirt thing."  
He cuckled lightly, tilting her head up to him with a hand. Miyuki smiled at him, crying in her happiness.  
"I'm taking you back with me."  
Miyuki's smile turned into a frown. Taking her back? She shook her head, stepping away from him and looking at the ground. It was true that she had wanted to be with Hidan all her life, but she couldn't leave her patched-together family here.  
"I can't go with you."  
Hidan frowned as well, crossing his arms. Deidara had been sent with him, and he knew the blonde would start complaining soon.  
"Why?"  
Miyuki looked up at him, smiling despite her free-falling tears.  
"I have a family here. It's small and none of us are really related, but they mean a lot to me. I don't really want to leave them. They helped me after you left."  
"You made me promise to find you. Promise to stay with you. How the fuck can I do that if you won't come with me?!"  
Miyuki winced as Hidan raised his voice. He'd never yelled at her when they were young, he knew it made her upset. She wiped the tears out of her eyes, tracing a circle in the dirt with her foot.  
"Why are you choosing them over me?!"  
Miyuki's tears slowly stopped, and she glared at Hidan. A cool breeze rolled around her, whipping her hair behind her. It seemed as if every creature in the forest was silenced by her sudden anger.  
"I'm not choosing anyone over you! I owe them! Don't you understand that?! When you left me broken and helpless, they helped me! If not for them, you wouldn't have me to come find!"  
Her eyes turned a deep black and Hidan sighed. He waited for Miyuki to calm down before talking to her again.  
"Exactly who are they?"  
"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, and Haruno Sakura."  
Hidan stared at her. If he could get her to come, he could tell Pein where they Kyuubi was. He took Miyuki's hand.  
"Please, come with me."  
Miyuki looked at him, her eyes tearing up again. She looked away, nodding.  
"I'll come."  
Hidan grinned, kissing her. Miyuki wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into him. Neither of them saw the blonde-haired boy walking towards them; they didn't see his team behind him, either.


End file.
